


Причины и проблемы

by The_Greatest_Barrister



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Benemartin - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Fandom RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romantic Comedy, Routine, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Greatest_Barrister/pseuds/The_Greatest_Barrister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разнице в росте и всём, что с этим связано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Причины и проблемы

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: personal_child

— Думаешь, благо — быть такой каланчой? — проворчал Бенедикт Камбербэтч, вручив Мартину Фриману книгу, которую тот тщетно пытался достать со стула вот уже минут пять-семь.

— Малявкой, думаешь, быть благо? — огрызнулся Мартин, волоча стул на место, и уселся за стол напротив Камбербэтча, что, зажав сигарету в зубах, перелистывал мягко-бежевую страницу «Ангелов в Америке».

— А что тебя, собственно, не устраивает? — выпустив струю дыма в потолок и затушив сигарету, откликнулся Бенедикт, всё так же не отрываясь от чтения.

— Сверстники всегда дразнили, — с тихим шелестом теребя уголок книги, начал задумчиво перечислять Мартин. — Детская мечта «вот вырасту, и всем накостыляю» пошла прахом. На вас, высоких, смотреть каждый день — шея затекает. Женщины бесятся, говорят мол, с таким как ты каблуков не наденешь — дались им эти каблуки. Не достать ничего без стремянки или стула. Или тебя...

— Женщины? — Бен полез за новой сигаретой, будто бы и не заметив откровений Мартина после _кодового слова_.

Мартин виновато выдохнул:

— Да, женщины, — выдернул из зубов щелкающего зажигалкой Бенедикта сигарету и разломил её пополам.

Бен хмыкнул, извлёк из нагрудного кармана домашней рубашки всю пачку и смешно, одними губами, попытался вытянуть оттуда новую сигарету.

— Ну а ты?.. — Мартин стянул у Бенедикта зажигалку и зажал её коленями. — Тебе-то что не нравится? Что ни откроешь про тебя, всё «Высокий! Высокий!»...

Бен снова хмыкнул, убирая сигареты от греха подальше, и исподлобья озорно взглянул на Мартина:

— А сам как думаешь?

Мартин нахмурился. Бенедикт широко улыбнулся, отложил «Ангелов» корешком вверх и облокотился о столешницу, приготовившись к долгому разговору.

В конце концов Мартин с сомнением изрёк:

— Типа всё наоборот? — Бен сверкнул глазами, а Мартин продолжил: — И что, серьёзно шея затекает из-за того, что приходится с такими малявками общаться?

Бенедикт откинулся на спинку стула, складывая ладони на затылке:

— И спина, — и в подтверждение оглушительно хрустнул затёкшими суставами.

— Но самое гадское, — Бен стремительно оказался с Мартином нос к носу, — это когда просят что-то откуда-то достать, — он снова отстранился и, потирая глаз, обиженно произнёс, — как будто я вам фуникулёр или кран подъёмный, или невольник, а не актёр с мировым именем. Или ту же самую стремянку лень достать...

— О-о-о, — с показной заинтересованностью протянул Мартин и, незаметно сунув зажигалку в карман брюк, наконец-то раскрыл книгу.

Полголовы разницы в росте, руки чуть длиннее ( _«Пять дюймов не длина!»_ ) — а какие разные и одновременно сходные проблемы.

***

— И брюки хрен подберёшь нормальные: все коротки! — вспылил Бенедикт, примеряя завалявшиеся в шкафу бордовые джинсы.

Мартин, застёгивавший в тот момент рубашку, вздрогнул от неожиданности, и ловко словил зеркалом отражение Бена. Тот крутился волчком, пытаясь заглянуть за спину так, чтобы штанина не успела забиться под сгиб колена и можно было определить её реальную длину. С полминуты потребовалось Мартину, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь.

— Да? А я думал, это мода, — как можно более безразличным тоном откликнулся он, расправившись с рубашкой и хищнически нависнув над кейсом с шейными платками.

Бен резко остановился:

— Мода?

— Ну да, мода, — старательно скрываемая улыбка незаметно для своего обладателя без спросу прокралась в ровный голос, но Бенедикт, кажется, ничего не заметил:

— Мода, — повторил он задумчиво. — М-да...

***

— А ещё вот это вот! — уничижительно испепеляя взглядом дверной косяк, прошипел Бенедикт, виртуозно проникая под ним.

Мартин тихо прыснул в плечо. От раза к разу ситуация забавляла его всё больше и больше. Он не знал, планирует ли Бен, или вот такие встречи с «объектами шестифутовой дискриминации» случаются сами собой, но даже в театре — даже в театре! — Бенедикт нашёл к чему придраться.

— Всё только для вас, полуросликов. Ай!

Мартин закатил глаза: стоило задуматься на шесть секунд, как косяк следующего дверного прохода отомстил разглагольствовавшему актёру с мировым именем за своего оскорблённого брата, а заодно и за всех «полуросликов», — и буквально за уши притянул к себе потирающего лоб Бенедикта.

— Одно слово: Камбербэтч, — подняв брови пробормотал Мартин и мягко тронул губами ушибленное место.

Хорошо, что театр принадлежит другу Бена, и никакая конфиденциальная информация за его стены не просочится.

***

— И вот это вот ещё...

Мартин устало потёр шею и приготовился игнорировать.

_Господи, со вчерашнего дня ведь доводит, да заткни ты его уже!_  
  
Тёплое дыхание, так контрастирующее с острым ледяным ароматом перечной мяты, обожгло щёку Фримана, а горячий и мокрый после душа Бенедикт буквально завернул его в себя, прижавшись животом к спине, опутав длинными руками, — и игнорировать совсем, ну совершенно, не получилось. Дух захватило, и Фриман на секунду «вылетел из системы», а когда «вернулся», Бенедикт жадно вылизывал его ухо, параллельно расстёгивая пуговицы пижамной куртки.

***

— Вот видишь, — Бенедикт поджав губы буравил взглядом потолок, и запыхавшийся, встрёпанный, покачивающийся на волнах эйфории Мартин понял: опять сейчас свою шарманку заведёт. Он округлил губы, чтобы наконец-то высказать Камбербэтчу всё что накипело, даже указательный палец, отказывавший повиноваться в послеоргазменной дрожи, поднял...

— _Так_ меня никто не обнимет. Чтобы _так_ обнять, нужно быть минимум выше меня, — рассуждал Бенедикт, и вдруг повернул голову к Мартину с таким видом, что тот мигом прекратил битву с пальцем и проглотил ставшие колом в горле слова. — Тебе вот хорошо, — обличающе продолжил Бенедикт, — я тебе и одеяло, я тебе и подушка, — Мартин совершил было попытку оторваться от груди Камбербэтча, но тому стоило лишь немного усилить объятия, и Фриман повалился обратно, — я тебе и грелка, я тебе и «Бен, достань ту штуку с верхней полки!»

Мартин застонал — ну сколько уже можно! — Бен стиснул его ещё крепче. Потом шмыгнул носом и завозился, отстраняя от себя и переворачиваясь на бок спиной к Мартину:

— А сам даже обнять нормально не может. Только стебёт, и стебёт, и стебёт, и стебёт... — Бен вздохнул и, кряхтя, дёрнул одеяло, оставляя недоумевающего Фримана с носом и «на улице». Голого. — До свидания, Мартин.

И затих. Только носом так тихо «хлюп-хлюп».

Мартин лёг на спину, скрестив руки на груди.

_А вот нечего было шляться по дому голым, да ещё и мокрым...  
...и не заснёшь ведь теперь под это «хлюп-хлюп», хоть подушкой придушись._

Мартин взглянул на торчавшие из-под одеяла зацелованные до последней родинки половинки, на обиженно вздымавшуюся спину с проступающими следами его, Мартина, ногтей и покачал головой: Камбербэтч...

Сперва Фриман отвоевал свою половину одеяла, что оказалось проще простого. Потом, чуть пораскинув мозгами, он, стараясь не скрипеть пружинами ( _«Говорил же я тебе, что лучше пенная основа с наматрасником из кокосового волокна!»_ ), подтянулся макушкой почти к самому изголовью и плавно, словно боясь спугнуть солнечного зайчика, обвил Бенедикта руками и ногами.

— Так?

Бенедикт, едва сдерживая стон, притиснулся спиной к мягкому животу Мартина, благодарно коснулся губами ребра его ладони, и Фриман сам едва не застонал, прижимаясь к любимому настолько тесно, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Теперь-то ты заткнёшься, оскорблённая каланча?

— Верни зажигалку, и я заткнусь на веки вечные, — после недолгого молчания предложил Бен.

Мартин хитро улыбнулся, сжал пальцы Бенедикта в своих и поуютнее зарылся лицом в пахнущие спокойствием и домом волосы:

— Брось курить, и спать мы с тобой будем только так.


End file.
